deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jhen Mohran Vs Bewilderbeast
Jhen Mohran Vs Bewilderbeast is a what-if DeathBattle by Stevethebarbarian. Description Monster Hunter Vs How To Train Your Dragon! Two virtually identical massive horned dragons battle for supremacy! Will Drago's alpha take down the Elder Dragon, or will the Bewilderbeast's corpse rot in the hot desert sun? Interlude Wiz: Giant dragons. Sometimes original, sometimes, not so much. Boomstick: Like the Jhen Mohran, the Elder Dragon that is so badass, that it has an army of sand-swimming killer dolphins to serve it. Wiz: And the Bewilderbeast. Every nest has it's queen, but this... ''is the ''king ''of ''all ''dragons! '''To put this simply, they are pretty much the same thing. I mean, just look at them!' I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win, a DeathBattle. Jhen Mohran In the Great Desert, a lone merchant on his Sand Ship laid eyes on a creature so vast, so enormous, and so awe-inspiring, his tales of it led the citizens of Loc-Lac to celebrate it in a festival whenever it was sighted. And then a bunch of dudes called the Guild decided to hire a bunch of mercenaries to murder it and it's entire species. ''' Pretty much. The monster, known as the Jhen Mohran, was mostly peaceful, but the Guild, obviously not great concervationists, hired Hunters to kill it and mine it's back for ore. '''I'm sorry Wiz, I thought you said "Ore." I did. Wait... so it has ''ore, ''on it's ''back?'' Yep. Some of the rarest ore in the Monster Hunter universe. Awesome. Not for it. Hunters raid the backs of the Jhen to mine the ore with their pickaxes, and kill it and carve it's corpse for good measure. Owch. But it isn't easy for them either. Even with the Sand Ship, four cannons, ''four balistas, and two ''giant freaking spinning blades, called the "Dragonator," by the way, it is still one of the toughest monsters in the world. The Jhen's main attack is simply... being there. It is so massive that a single touch can send a fully-armored hunter flying for dozens of feet, and when they are on it's back, it just twitches a little bit and they go flying. But when it gets serious, the lazy act ends. It can bodyslam with enough force to tear a specially-reinforced anti-dragon ship in half with just a few hits, and it can blast sand with massive power, which also inflicts waterblight. A status ailment that makes it harder to regain stamina. It's horns are pretty easily breakable for their size, but that doesn't change the fact that they are some of the deadliest weapons in the Monster Hunter world. The Jhen also has armies of Delex following behind it. Delex, if you are curious, are dolphin sized and shaped wyverns that feed on it's scraps, and which leap onto the Sand Ship to attack the hunters. The Jhen Mohran is not something you want to mess around with. But don't mistake power for invincibility. The Jhen has several weaknesses, the main one being the fact that it, while being quite fast, is also not agile. At all. It takes nearly a minute for it to turn around, and while it is extremely fast when swimming through sand, it is extrodinarily slow on it's feet. It is weak to ice and dragon type attacks, and it's horns and spines can be broken with relative ease. And once it's horns are off, it is a much less dangerous foe. But despite all of that, the Jhen is ''still ''one of the most dangerous monsters you can pick a fight with. What's next? Bewilderbeast A few hundred miles north of Berk, east of Itchy Armpit, and west of Luk-Tuk, there lies a massive island of ice. You just made up those coordinates so you could say "Itchy Armpit," didn't you? No! I also made them up so I could mention that the How To Train Your Dragon and Monster Hunter universes obviously exist in the same universe! ''' Huh? '''Wasn't Luk-Tuk the place that celebrated a festival for the Jhen Mohran? No, that was Loc Lac. Oh. Well, on that island lives... lived a massive beast, the size of a mountain and with an icy breath that... protects things. ''-- Cues scene from HTTYD2, where Valka says, "He proteacts us!" --'' Stay on track, Boomstick. Right. The Bewilderbeast is an alpha dragon, which means that it can mind-control other dragons. Despite being massive, the Bewilderbeast is also evidently pretty quick, if not agile, as it managed to swim about as fast as a dragon can fly, which, in HTTYD, means around mach 1. It's ice breath isn't just freezing, it's destructive, destroying wooden buildings like they aren't even there, and easily freezing anything it hits. It can effortlessly crush iron artillery, and was strong enough to lift two large wooden ships out of the water so easily that it didn't even seem to notice. It's main attack is a brutal headbutt or stab with it's twin horns, and woe to those who they hit. The horns were strong enough to peirce another Bewilderbeast's hide, something that a battery from hundreds of other dragons for over a minute couln't do. And when you consider what those fireballs have done to other stuff... *whistles* But it does have weaknesses. It was unable to retain it's mental control over dragons when it's confidence was low, and it was killed with a single stab from another bewilderbeast. And it, just like the Jhen, is ''slow. ''It may move quick, but that doesn't mean it's agile. But, none of those things really ''effect it in combat. The Bewilderbeast is still the most dangerous dragon... alive? '''Well, there ''is still one of them.' Good enough for me. '''Let's get ready for a Death Battle!!!!' Pre-Fight Drago Bludvist was very unhappy. He had failed miserably in his quest to rule the world, defeated by a mere child. His great alpha dragon was now humbled and miserable, but still under his control. He still had a chance, if he could just find some other dragon to control, something that could destroy the bewilderbeast, and become an alpha itself. After just a few weeks, he found it. The Jhen Mohran was an unstoppable force of nature, and rumored to be the source of all life itself. Drago didn't believe that, ''but he did believe that he could maneuver the Jhen into doing battle with his bewilderbeast. He succeeded. Drago rode the Jhen into the desert, where he had left the bewilderbeast, as this was where the Jhen was most powerful. "I was wrong before. ''Now ''we have a fight!" Fight! The Jhen dove under the sand, swimming through it like water, while Drago's specialized saddle prevented him from being knocked off of his titanic mount. It burst upward from the desert floor, smashing into the bewilderbeast's underside. The dragon collapsed onto it's side, but managed to get to it's feet before the Jhen delivered the lethal blow to it's stomach, it's only weak point. The collossal beasts clashed horns, but the Jhen Mohran had the obvious atvantage, as it's two horns trumped the battle-scarred bewilderbeast's single horn. The distressed dragon fired off it's trademark icy breath, blasting inside it's mouth, a particular weakness of the Jhen. It leapt backwards, into the sand, leaving Drago firmly in control of the situation. The Jhen leapt up from the sand, flying hundreds of feet into the air, and bodyslamming the suprized bewilderbeast, and latching onto it with it's legs, and then rolled, a technique that Drago had simply come up with on the spot. Drago, however, had not expected the hundereds of dolphin-like delex that burst up from the sand, attacking the bewilderbeast. He was, on the other hand, quite pleased. The class-ten leviathan just wasn't having it. He shot a massive blast of ice onto the legs of the Jhen, stapling it to the ground, before stabbing at it with it's horn. The Jhen tanked the horn attack with only a few scratches and dove into the sand. As it tunnelled, the Bewilderbeast used it's psychic abilities to attempt to locate it, but failed as it's confidence was too low. The Jhen burst out of the ground with enourmous force and smashing the Bewilderbeast in the chest, nearly lacerating it. The Bewilderbeast, worried and in pain, remembers how great he is, and gains resolution. He blasts the Jhen with his icy breath, and kept blasting it until it was completely frozen. It then climbs on top of it and stabs downward with it's horn, putting all of it's considerable wheight behind it. The ice is broken, and many of the spines on the Jhen's back are shattered, along with the Elder Dragon's back being seriously injured. Drago, terrified of this sudden turn of events, and also quite cold, climbs out of his saddle and stabs the Jhen in the back with his pike, screaming- "Fight, you worthless beast, FIGHT!!" The Jhen growls a little and unleashes a massive roar. Drago, mistaking this for insubordination, prepares to stab the beast again, but first, he notices what appears to be a ''wave ''in the sand off on the horizon. "What, is ''that?" Drago stepped back in awe, as he realized that this was a horde of creatures comparable only to the dragon swarm he had collected back on Berk. This was the Jhen Moran's army. These were the Delex. The dolphin-like wyverns swarmed the Bewilderbeast, a sight that supremely pleased Drago. At least it did until he realized that they were coming at the Jhen too. "What are those creatures doing? I thought that they were under the Jhen Moran's command!" He discovered, much to his consternation, that they were. They covered the entire bodies of both the Bewilderbeast, frantically trying to freeze them, smash them, shake them off, to do anything ''to be rid of these terrible creatures, and the Jhen, where they were attacking Drago himself! "AAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAH! Get off of me you freaks! Your master is under ''my ''command!" Drago was successfuly beating them off until one of them blasted him with sand. Then another, and another. He realized that he was ''dripping ''with liquid sand, and it was even evaporating off of him. He also realized that the mist of sand surrounding him was making it tough to catch his breath. As he lost stamina, getting more and more winded, the Delex began to get in single bites, and then essensially tore him apart. Drago Bludvist had finally fallen, food for the Delex and the scortching sun. Meanwhile, the Bewilderbeast was struggling to rid himself of the Delex, when he saw Drago fall. The Bewilderbeast realized something. If he was going to survive, he had to get rid of the swarm of wyverns covering him. And he realized that there was only one way to do that. It closed it's eyes, and concentrated, before opening it's eyes again. It's pupils dialated, and it gave off a strange... ticking sound. The Delex all suddenly looked up from what they were doing. They paused. The Jhen was confused. Their pupils dialated and they were all looking in the Bewilderbeast's direction. Then, suddenly, they leapt off of it and into the sand, swimming rapidly away. The Elder Dragon, now furious on account of this obvious mutiny by it's servants, unleashed a massive sandstorm from it's mouth. The blast hit the Bewilderbeast, blinding it and giving it the same effect that had doomed Drago just moments before. The Bewilderbeast tried to fire an ice blast, but realized that it had reached it's shot limit and would have to wait a while before firing again, so it charged with it's horn. The Jhen parried, and they got into a clash with their horns. The Bewilderbeast stabbed again, and it's fighting experience countered it's single horn, allowing it to fight equaly. However, the liquid and gaseous sand covering it casued it to have trouble catching it's breath. As the Bewilderbeast tired, the Jhen only gained confidence. It was an Elder Dragon. It would not fall to this rippoff of a beast. It smashed the Bewilderbeast with it's horns, the chunks of bone coliding with titanic force, before the Jhen prepared a killing blow. It reared into the air just as the last of the liquid sand flowed off of the Bewilderbeast's body. The Jhen fell with all of it's wheight, as the Bewilderbeast made a final attempt at blocking the blow and took a huge breath. The two titan's horns crashed together one final time and... the Jhen's horn snapped in two from the colossal collision! The Bewilderbeast wasn't about to mess this up. It knew that the Elder Dragon still had the advantage, and so it took it's only chance. It sliced the Jhen's throat, casing it to roar in pain, before rearing up on it's hind legs and firing it's ice breath with all of it's force into the mouth of the Jhen Moran. It kept the shot going until it had no power left and fell to it's four legs and roared at the Jhen. There was no reply. The great Bewilderbeast turned it's head, and stalked off, into the distance. In it's mind, it was an Alpha again. It let out a massive battle roar, and headed for the ocean. KO! Conclusion I don't get it Boomstick. According to the ''official ''special features of the How To Train Your Dragon DVD, the Bewilderbeast only wheighs 9 tons, so it shouldn't have stood a chance against the Jhen Moh... '*Shoots Wiz,* Sorry there, idiot, but have you ever realized that a DVD's special features might be... I dunno... WRONG? The Bewilderbeast was faster in travel speed, and about as fast in combat speed. It had ice breath, which easily trumps the Jhen's sand breath, and while the Jhen can survive dozens of cannon shots, the Bewilderbeast can survive hundreds or thousands of dragon fireballs, which are nearly as powerful. In the end, the Jhen Mohran just got put on ice. The winner is... the Bewilderbeast. ' '''Huh. I think Wiz just bled out. I had better get him to OmniCorp before he starts decomposing. I'll have to get a fill-in for us until we get done with that.' Next time, on DeathBattle A sillhoette of a humanoid with a dog next to him is shown. A sillhoette of a humanoid with spiky hair and something projecting slightly from his head is shown. Two villains, obsessed with proving themselves the strongest, who rebelled against their master! Who will win, who will die? Kudos to anyone who figures it out, BTW. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Battles featuring monster hunter characters Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Monster Hunter themed Characters Category:'Monster Hunter vs How to Train Your Dragon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card